harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Quidditch pitch
Hogwarts has its own Quidditch pitch where Quidditch teams could practice, hold try-outs and play matches against each other. Each year will see a total of six inter-house matches (each house competing for the Quidditch Cup), along with numerous training sessions by each house team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . Description Quidditch pitch decorated for a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.]] The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Every second stand would be decorated with the colours of one team, and every other stand with the colours of the opposing team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . Spectators would sit in between these stands. History 1995 In 1995, tall hedges were grown on it in order for it to be used as the location of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task. 1998 In 1998 the Quidditch field is burnt down by the Snatchers in the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *In the films, the pitch is very similar to the one described in the books, but the location of the pitch changes in every film. In first 3 films, it appears to be on the same side of the castle as the training grounds but down a hill. In Half-Blood Prince the pitch is closer to the lake down past Rubeus Hagrid's cabin. *Also in the films, the pitch is decorated with all of the school colours, as opposed to only the colours of the houses that are playing against each other. In addition there are two stands in the center of the pitch that are coloured in black and white. *In the third film, most of the decorations have been removed save for at the very tops of the stands, leaving most of the wooden frame exposed. While there is no official reason given, one possible explanation is that the were removed due to the rain so that they wouldn't get soaked and splash water onto the crowd. *In the first three films, the pitch only had sixteen stands, but in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince there are twenty and they are closer together. *In the second film a trench was added around the edge of the pitch for the scene where Harry is chased by the Rogue Bludger. *Death Eaters burn down the Quidditch pitch in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 during the Battle of Hogwarts. *During the Battle of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, The Giants use the broken Quidditch Hoops as weapons. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Quidditch stadiums